This invention relates to frames supporting cooling core units for radiators. Typically core units are formed of tubes which may be either flat or round which span the distance between a pair of header plates wherein the opposite ends of the tubes are bonded. The core unit has to be supported within side frames. The tubes are usually made of brass which has one coefficient of expansion and the side frame is usually made of high-quality steel which has a different coefficient of expansion.
It is an object of this invention to provide a frame for holding a cooling core which allows for the unequal expansion of the core unit and the frame unit and still has the strength required to maintain the core in the correct position.